The present invention pertains to an electromechanical space switching network and more particularly to an arrangement for minimizing the number of control leads required to operate a multistage network.
Modern switching systems typically incorporate fully electronic time and space switching networks in their design and implementation. Examples of such switching systems include the GTD-5 EAX monufactured by GTE Communication Systems Corporation and No. 5 ESS manufactured by Western Electric.
All switching systems require a network, which is capable of switching relatively high voltages for such functions as subscriber line ringing and coin control functions. These networks are auxiliary networks and not part of the voice or data switching path. These auxiliary networks are line or service circuit concentrator networks. With currently existing technology, use of fully electronic networks to switch high voltages is costly and, therefore, of little use in modern switching systems.
Conventional electromechanical switching network components and techniques are not always compatible with these modern switching systems designs. Furthermore, these conventional electromechanical switching networks require a number of control leads in order to operate the network. Any reduction in the number of control leads results in more efficient packaging of printed circuit boards. Also, network control is made simpler by the reduction of control signals.